Lost Loves
by GingerQueen2
Summary: Jack knew Hiccup would need some support for today and he thought he would be a good person to give it to him. (Hijack drabble for mother's day)


**I wanted to do something for mother's day and then Hijack happened. So, to all my fellow Hijackers, enjoy and happy mother's day!**

* * *

"Hiccup?" Jack called as he lightly tapped on his boyfriend's bedroom door. He knew that today was going to be hard for him. It was Sunday May 12th, mother's day. After a few minutes of silence. Jack got tired of waiting and walked into Hiccup's room. He was met with a large black cat. "Toothless," Jack said to the cat as he crouched down and pet him. "Where's Hiccup?" the mixed bred cat looked up at Jack with sad emerald eyes. Jack understood.

He scooped the ebony-coloured cat into his arms and walked out of Hiccup's house. He had had a feeling that he wouldn't be in his room. He would be visiting her. He left his car at his boyfriend's house and walked with Toothless in his arm's to where Hiccup was.

After about 10 minutes of walking, he finally got to his destination. He set Toothless down and the cat instantly ran under the gates which read "_Berk's Cemetery: For Lost Loved Ones." _Jack pushed open the creaky cast iron gates and walked inside.

Careful to not step on any graves, he made his way to a headstone he was far too familiar with. It was near the back of the large yard, littered with bouquets of flowers and polished stones. Jack felt tears tickle the corners of his eyes, he was thinking of one of his lost loved ones. His younger sister had died of cancer when she was eight. It had been nearly three years since, but Jack was never able to get over the shock of her passing. He blinked the tears away, he had to be strong for Hiccup, for his sister, she wouldn't want him to cry for her when he had a friend in need.

Jack finally saw the large headstone made of white marble. It wasn't grand, just a polished stone with a rounded top the size of a coffee table. In front of the stone, there was a brunette boy, that knelt with his head bowed. Jack sighed and knelt down next to the crying boy, his crying boyfriend. He draped his arms around him and Hiccup instantly leaned against the taller boy. "Mother." Hiccup whispered as Jack rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Hic. She's looking down on you. She's proud." Jack reassured the sobbing boy as he gently turned his head to look him in the eye. He wiped his tears away with his thumbs and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He helped him up and something rolled out of the smaller boys grasp. Jack swooped down to pick it up.

It was a little stuffed animal. It looked like a dragon with little button eyes. He handed it to Hiccup as Toothless rubbed himself against his master's legs. Hiccup took a shaky breathe and turned to Jack. "Thanks." He said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"I knew you would need someone today, it's okay." He said. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Whatever you want, it's on me." Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and they walked away from the grave.

All that was there were a bouquet of flowers and sad memories. Hiccup couldn't help but look back at the gravestone. He knew the words it said by heart, and he could hear his mother's last words in his head as he walked away.

"_I love you, my dear Hiccup." _She had brushed his tears away liked Jack did._ "I'm proud of you, don't ever change. You're the smartest little Hiccup ever." _With the last of her strength, she had leaned up and kissed him on the forehead.

Hiccup remembered how her eyes had closed and her body went still. He remembered that at the age of eleven, his father had to drag him out of the hospital as he cried and screamed for hisl ate mother. He knew he had to live with it, but he didn't want to.

Hiccup finally looked up to his boyfriend and showed him a small smile. "I just want company." That was all he said, and it was all he needed to say.

So, the two boys went back to Hiccup's house. Jack made them both hot chocolate and they cuddled on the couch, watching movies until Hiccup fell asleep in the tall boy's arms while his mother's voice whispered in his head, _"I love you, I'm proud of you, my dear Hiccup."_


End file.
